


Haunted

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Series: TS Collection [9]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kari must confront her fears of the dark sea, while TK is haunted by her disappearance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

It was afternoon in Odaiba School, and TK and Kari were in the lunch time, in their classroom. Now they were in the Junior School and wore their green uniforms. Kari had her head resting on TK's shoulders, mixing her brown hair with the blond, of the boy. TK was reading a manga with one hand and with the other hand, he was stroking Kari's hand, who just liked to stand like that, listening to the boy's breath.

"Hey Kari, I was talking to Matt, premiered a cool movie in the cinema, you do not want to go with me?" The blond asked, smiling to her.

Kari lifted her head from his shoulder to stare at him while coughing.

"Coft! I do not think TK, I'm catching a cold."

She gave him a sad smile and TK approached his face, seeing that she was blushing. He put his hand on her forehead, pushing her brown's bangs and Kari felt an electric shock. Every time he touched her, was like that. But she liked.

"I think you have a fever Kari. Don't you want to go to the infirmary?" He asked worried.

"No, I'm fine. But if you want to walk me home, I accept." She said, smiling.

TK smirked to his girlfriend, giving her a peck before getting up and going to his desk when the teacher arrived.

"Of course Kari because anyway I'll follow you."

It was the last class, Physics Class and the teacher was writing on the board the review for the test. Kari, who had the book opened in front of her had stopped copying for some time and seemed distant.

" _Again, I hear someone calling for me." S_ he thought, worried.

It seemed that the classroom was falling behind and she was in a gray and distant place, where various Digimon seemed stuck. That place looked like the dark sea.

"The Dark ... Dark sea. I do not want to go there again..." She moaned.

"What did you say, Miss. Yagami?" Asked the teacher looking at her.

Kari saw that was back in the classroom, and everyone was watching. She should have spoken too loudly. TK looked at her worried, but she waved her hand, saying it was okay. She pulled a strand of hair from her face when the bell rang, announcing the end of class that day.

_Oh, holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

When Kari got up from the chair, she felt strange. Someone called for her and suddenly it seemed that someone was using her, she was no longer there. TK took his backpack and went to his girlfriend, but she passed right through him, with eyes transfixed.

"Kari? Hey Kari!" He called the brunette.

The boy ran in front of her, waving to her, but she kept walking. With the sound of the ring bell, many students leave their rooms while TK eventually lost the girl in the confusion of students in the corridor. Kari walked to the computer room and took off her pink digivice from the pocket, opening a portal on the computer. Gatomon, who was in one of the windows there, saw what was happening and when Kari entered the portal, the Digimon came along.

As TK finally got there, he was only able to see a pink light and the silhouette of them two.

"KARI!" He shouted.

He took up his green digivice, but the portal had closed.

"Damn it! The dark sea again!"

He slammed his fist on the table, sitting in the chair and trying to open another portal, but failed. Izzy had already graduated and Yolei too. But he also could go to the house of the redhead boy. He found Patamon in the way and they ran to the Izumi's house.

When Kari awoke, she was lying on the floor of a forest from Digiworld, Gatomon stood beside her, anxious. The girl put her hand on her head as she stood up and straightened her skirt.

"Gatomon? What happened?" She asked, confuse.

"You do not remember? You opened a portal here, but it was strange, your eyes… They seemed frozen." The digimon said, worried.

"I remember that something was calling me in the class and then I woke up here."

She thought some more and widened her eyes.

"Gatomon... The dark sea."

"Kari, again?"

"Why? Never will I ever get free from it?!" She exclaimed to herself, sad.

"Kari ... Maybe. Maybe this is the time to you face your fear!" The digimon suggested.

Kari looked uncertainly at her partner Digimon, but smiled, a little tired.

"Will you go with me?" The brunette asked.

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

TK was in the Izzy's house and had explained to the genius boy what had happened and now Izzy was trying to open a portal in digimundo and asked for patience to TK.

TK was sitting in an armchair in his room, his head back and eyes closed.

"TK, help me! TK!" Asked Kari.

Kari appeared in front of him, holding out her hands. TK tried to hold her hands, but she vanished into the air, like smoke.  
TK opened his eyes, the sweat dripping down his face. He sighed, leaning back. He was there almost one hour and he kept being haunted by the image of Kari, calling him.

" _Kari... I'll save you, I swear!"_ The blond swore.

"TK I opened the portal!" Izzy told the blond, turning to him with the pc.

TK stood up, picking up his digivice paralleling Patamon, and without hesitation, entered the portal.

Kari and Gatomon walked through the forest in search of the Digimon who asked for help, in the dark sea. Gradually, they entered into a mist that ended on a desert beach, as the last time. Kari looked up and saw that she was alone.

"Gatomon?" She called.

Gatomon could not even see the beach and Kari, and called for the digidestiny but received no response. Gatomon started walking in search of Kari or someone when she stumbled with TK and Patamon.

"Gatomon! Where's Kari? Is she okay?" TK asked, anxious.

"I do not know, we were walking in mist and suddenly, she was gone!"

TK looked at his digivice and saw that the point of Kari, indicating that she was there.

"Strange, the digivice says she is here ... KARI!" He called.

Kari walked down the beach, watching the dark sea, not knowing what to do. Bad thoughts came into her head, as she would never return again, TK, her family and friends would forget her, she would be alone forever, was weak ... Kari brought her hands to her ears, trying to block out bad thoughts.

"TK, don't leave me here alone! I don't want to be haunted by bad things!" She pleaded, to herself.

Once, Myako said to have positive thoughts.

"That's it, Myako!"

Kari turned to the sea, staring at it with determination.

"No! They will not forget about me, and I'm not weak!"

She grabbed her digivice in her hands and closed the eyes, thinking of her pink light, happy thoughts, in TK.

"Light ..." Was all she said.

Everything started to glow in pink, including Kari's body, making the dark sea departing away from the light, and several Digimons came out of darkness into the light, thanking Kari, while TK, holding his digivice, brought his Hope, shining in yellow. TK and Kari met, their hands touching briefly, shining in yellow and pink and the lights began to diminish and Gatomon smiled.

"You did it!"

"TK! You are here!" Kari said, happy.

The boy hugged her tightly and then looked at her.

"Of course I'm here, silly. I'll never leave you!"

Kari smiled softly, touching the boy's face with her fingers, thinking how much she loved him.

"Good ... I think I faced my fear of the dark."

TK smiled at her and they touched foreheads.

"I'm happy, Kari. I love you." He said gently.

"I love you too TK."

TK lowered his face, his lips went to her nose until her pink lips. They kissed gently and held hands as the boy led them to the portal back to Earth.

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now_

_I'm haunted_


End file.
